Royal Sonnata
by Blood-Stained White Queen 1996
Summary: Princess Sophia Charlotte Katherine (Von Schweetz) after coming back from her travels through Europe to not only visit her Grandmother, Queen Victoria but also settle some...family matters, finds herself the new mistress of Earl Charles Grey, much to her dislike and his delight. But will this bond soon grow into something even more than what it seems. GreyXOC. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. Also this is an OCXGrey, kay~!  
**

Walking towards the office of the Queen, one of the pair, a certain silver-haired young man let out a yawn, which made his partner give him an inquiring glance. Instead the looking at him back (but he knew), the shorter one, just looked on with bored steely grey eyes, only to be ignored again by his partner.

Finally tired of his ignorance, Grey let out a childish whine, "Uh, seriously I wonder what boring thing Her Majesty has in store for us this time, eh Phipps~."

"I don't know, nor do I care, Grey. And so should you! We are the Queens personal butler, we don't need to know Her Majesty's orders, we just followed them" Phipps replied, stoically.

"Fine, geez, whatever! I was just asking," whined Grey, pouting petulantly at his partner's coldness.

It was a short walk before they finally stopped at the front of the large, gilded oak door, with a pair of guards at the front, on each side. Before going Phipps stopped and gave a half-hearted glare at the younger man, "Grey, we're here now, so do try to be on your best behavior."

Grey them smirked and looked at the taller male, before drawling in a cheerfully dry tone, "Of course, Phipps! Don't I always~! _I am a professional after all~!" _

"Sometimes I doubt that," Phipps mumbled, before merely sighing and opened the door.

There sipping her tea in her marble and gold room with its mahogany desk and silk upholstered furniture was Queen Victoria cheerfully talking to John Brown about something as the latter continued to nod mechanically at every sentence or saying "Yes your Highness." Upon entering the Queen immediately took notice and let out her usual smile, as she reached out her hand, motioning the pair to come closer.

"Charles, Charles, such a pleasure to see both of you," greeted the Queen as the formers bowed low in respect. "Now as you know I called you both here to discuss something and not just have tea."

"Yes, your Majesty," they both said, one more cheerful than the other.

"Well as both of you know, my granddaughter Sophia, is coming here after traveling through Europe. Ah such a free-spirited and curious girl, she is~" said the Queen, dabbing the blooming tears that were appearing at the corner of her eyes, with her lace handkerchief. "Oh I miss her so much! She was only 8 when she when her parents died, you know~! Oh my poor darling, Sharon~!" wailed Queen Victoria in to her silk gloved hand, remembering her daughter and son-in-law. The three braced themselves for another cry fest but they let out a collective sigh when the Queen simply blew her nose on the handkerchief. John Brown quietly tucked the Prince Albert puppet behind him.

"Yes, your Majesty, we are both aware that the Princess is coming back," Phipps replied as Grey didn't quite know who this girl was, nor did he know her Majesty had another grandchild.

"Well, yes. If I'm not mistaken she's just about Grey's age, isn't she?" asked the Queen, looking at Grey rather inquiringly.

Catching his partner's glance, he put on his usual cheery smile and chirped, "Indeed, your Majesty~!"

"Well I'd just liked to remind you two of her upcoming arrival," smiled the Queen, turning her gaze to the pair, satisfied with knowing her two most reliable butlers are there to help. "Anyway, can I trust you two to make sure she feels welcomed? After all the poor dear has just come back from traveling. She's probably on her way, right now, from Belgium," chimed the Queen, which once again earned a low bow from the pair known as the 'Double-Charles'.

Grey was the first to lift his head and smiled at the Queen with a hint of mischief in his tone, "Yes Your Majesty, you can most _certainly _count on us for that~"

**Later in the afternoon**

"Ugh, great now all we're going to do is baby-sit some pretty little princess, who's been away shopping throughout Europe…I never even knew Her Majesty has a granddaughter who was away for 10 years~" Grey said, as he and Phipps were walking down the palace halls, his hands behind his head as he stared blankly at the window, showing the typical London sky. "What was her name again?"

"It's Princess Sophia Charlotte Katherine Von Schweetz…" answered Phipps, glancing at his partner.

"Schweetz?" asked Grey, curiously. He remembered that name before. From what he heard it was the name of a famous music business, well-known for its concerts and recitals. But from what he had been hearing they had lessened their focus on music and more on fashion and clothing. Apparently they came from Austria.

"Her father is Oswald Von Schweetz, the former owner of the Von Schweetz Musiken and former head Von Schweetz family…" replied Phipps, keeping a straight face and a straight gaze at the marbled hall.

"Wait, wait, wait, you said former?" Grey said, giving a Phipps a curious look, before seeing Phipps gave him a knowing look and he remembered what Her Highness said, "Oh right, her parents died…"

"10 year to be precise…" supplied Phipps, making Grey nod in agreement but he turned his head again when suddenly Grey let out a chortle, before asking, "What's wrong, now?"

"Tch, so we're baby-sitting some little girl, who was busy keeping herself entertained when daddy and mummy died, eh," Grey scoffed, smirk still in place, when suddenly a thought came to him. "Wait, so who's the head, now?"

"Well from all I've heard her father has an elder brother, who is currently the head of the Household," answered Phipps. "Also it is quite understandable why she was away for so long…" added Phipps, still stoically.

"What do you mean?" as Grey, stopping to look at Phipps, a single silver eyebrow raised in question. Phipps stopped as well, right beside him.

"For your information, Grey, Princess Sophia wasn't playing around while traveling Europe, she had been studying and learning more about different parts of Europe…She's actually made quite a name for herself in the musical industry…" said Phipps, sighing at his partner's whining.

"Okay, fine, so she's a _talented_ little girl, big deal~" replied Grey arrogantly, turning on his heels to continue his stroll through the halls, whilst Phipps followed, sighing helplessly again. _I have a feeling something is about to happen…_

**Meanwhile...**

A young lady sat in her first-class train cart, her mind placed on the single place as she looked at the quickly moving scenery in front of her**. **She was wearing a dark blue velvet traveling suit that stopped just above the calf, under a darker blue cashmere and wool jacket with white stockings, light brown boots and black gloves. Her golden hair coiled beneath a matching flat hat with its fancy black braid on the side.

_I wonder how much of London has changed over the years, _she thought as her mind wandered thinking of her cousins, her aunts and uncle. But most of all her grandmother, whom has become world-famous not just because of her title but also for all that she has done for England. But soon her excitement of getting back home, turned to sadness as she remembered her beloved grandfather, and how much her grandmother misses him so much.

_No matter I'll try to comfort her whenever she gets melancholic again. And I'll tell her all about my travels. The languages I learned, the people I've met, the culture I've seen…" _her eyes fell on the large number of big trunks of clothes, with made her grin lopsidedly. _Not to mention all the clothes I've bought~_ .Yup she can't wait to get back home to London, England to finally. I mean Europe was fun, seeing Paris, Berlin, Budapest, Brussels, Madrid, Rome, etc. But nothing beats going back to your own country. She missed her family, the libraries, and some of the food but it's a good thing she always has her favorite Earl Grey with her. In fact she was sipping one right now, while absentmindedly eating the warm autumn rum cake with creme fraiche.

If she wasn't mistaken she had heard a lot of rumors about London recently but most of all was some butlers called the 'Double Charles', who were known to do some kind of secret work for the Queen. One of them she recalled was the Earl of Grey, the name where her favorite tea came from. She had met the older Earl when she was a child and heard that he had a son the same age as her but, alas she had never met him.

_So he's the next Earl Grey, eh, _she wondered, propping her elbow on the bronze window sill of the train. _I wonder what he's like._

**A.N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or its characters, especially not Queen Victorian's family. But I do own my OC (Princess Sophia Charlotte Katherine Von Schweetz). Her mother is one of Queen Victoria's daughters while her father was an Austrian business man. Yeah a pretty lame start. I'm okay with criticism, just don't overdo it. Still, PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~ 2****nd**** Chapter complete~! I don't own Kuroshitsuji, kay! I repeat I don't own it! Though I do owe Princess Sophia~**

It was late in the morning when Sophia finally arrived in London Station, immediately finding a stream of servants waiting for her in the said Station, along with an elegantly appointed white and gold gilded carriage. Wincing at the large crowd that surrounded her and her bodyguards, she mentally chuckled bitterly, _So much for my quiet afternoon. Grandmother must you inform EVERYONE of my arrival; _she let out a small sigh. Sinking into the red velvet seat, she let out an exasperated sigh. She denied the tiny flagon of sherry offered to her by the footman but grateful for the warming pan and lap robe that came along.

Tucking right beside her was Maria Bakers, her maid, confidant and best friend since childhood. She was sweet, warm, cheerful and playful but diligent and well-trained. She had dark brown hair and caramel brown eyes, along with a violet maid's uniform. She is also Sophie's traveling companion and she knew Sophie more than anyone else besides her parents and grandparents. And though Maria was her maid, she was like a sister to Sophie and she is quite protective of Maria.

And with a clap of the reins and the click of the whip, they were off. As they rode into the city, Sophia couldn't help but notice the large amount of people who were crowding the streets, looking for a chance to see her. Her indigo blue eyes scanning the crowd which consisted mostly middle-class people, the occasional street urchins and beggars as well glimpses of nobles, clad in silks, velvets and furs with their footmen carrying their master's goods.

"Wow, a lot of people came here to see me, didn't they?" she asked Maria, her maid, who was sitting on the opposite of her. Her soft brown eyes peeked at the carriage window, looking at the same people who were looking at their carriage, all eager to see Princess Sophia.

"Indeed, your Highness, but it's quite expected people are curious to see the princess who has been away traveling around Europe for 10 years," answered Maria.

Sophia sighed as she nodded, her pink lips pursing a bit as she looked out the windows, "10 years, huh? London hasn't changed much, hasn't it?" she sighed. She suddenly felt a large lump down her throat. _Am I nervous?_ she thought, before shaking her head, nodding to herself a bit, _That can't be it! I mean, she is my grandmother after all. Hmhm! That's right…_ Unbeknownst to her, Maria was watching her with an anime sweat drop at her mistress's strange nodding and quite nervous smile.

Though she was normally confident (overly confident, at times), she couldn't help but feel nervous after not seeing her for 10 years. Her grandmother, the one who used to dot on her as a child, the one she used to play her violin foe after her grandfather died, the grandmother she loved and missed so much in her 10 years of being away from London. Though she won't admit it openly, her parent's deaths really affected her dearly and she longed for her playmates-cousins.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the carriage was nearly at the palace. Upon looking out the carriage window, her eyes were immediately met by the full palace staff. Seeing a long velvet carpet laid-down on her feet, each side had a thousand maids, leading towards the ornately decorated gilded double-doors of the palace.

_Oh shit, _she thought before covering her mouth, realizing that she had just cursed. Even mentally that was improper for a princess but still…she was away for 10 years. Being free-spirited and spontaneous for 10 years was a hard thing to let go off. Suddenly she slapped both her cheeks at her sudden nervousness, '_Pull yourself together, Sophie! You've played concerts with people more than this! So okay! Just don't think about tripping or falling and revealing your silky drawers in front of everyone in England thus ruining your family's royal name. Yeah…don't' _immediately she made a face. She really wanted to hit herself. _I hate myself…_

Her self-scolding was interrupted when Maria came and shook her slightly in her seat, "Your Highness, we're almost there."

Sophia let out a smile and said, "Thank you, Maria." Okay she was almost there and with each meter closer sent her heart thudding. She had her eyes closed the entire time, calming herself down with even breaths.

Soon the carriage was filled with light and at the door was a footman, wearing a midnight blue velvet jacket with gold embroideries and white ruffles. He reached out his gloved hand and bowed low over her, "Welcome back, your Highness." Smiling she placed her hand delicately and allowed herself to be escorted out, followed by Maria.

When she finally met the crowd, she was professional and regal, as a princess should be. Years of strict etiquette training taking over her, with her chin high, back straight, posture dignified and with delicate walking; she occasionally smiled and nodded at the staff, sometimes waving at the staff. _Okay so far so good. At least I look good, _she thought proudly. She was never the one for looks but during her stay in France, she was thought that she should at least take good care of her appearance. She wasn't vain, just quite proud borderline: arrogant. As she was walking however, she felt that someone was watching her.

_Of course there are people watching you, Sophia! The whole country is actually!_ She chided, scolding herself for being too paranoid. Still, suddenly, she had an urge to look up on one of the balconies of the large palace and in one of them; she saw the silhouette of a young man.

The sunlight was obscuring her vision but still she notice that he had a bit of a tail behind his head, kinda like a ponytail, seeing as it flowed in the breeze quite noticeably. She felt the figure was staring at her and already she felt eerily pleasant chills run up and down her back. _Wait, pleasant? _

"Your Highness?" Maria asked, looking at her with her large almond eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes? I mean, Yes Maria, I'm fine" Sophia answered, smiling reassuringly at her maid. "It's just rather unseasonably warm weather here in England, no?" _Okay, seeing things and now I'm talking about the weather…Pathetic_

"Indeed, it is, Mistress" replied Maria, smiling while using the back of her gloved hand to cover her eyes.

Sophia chuckled but still her mind kept thinking, _Who was that?_

Nearing the entrance, she turned her around one last time and gave a small curtsy to the crowd before disappearing through the heavy doors. Upon hearing the doors close behind her, Sophia let out a small sigh of relief, placing a black leather clad hand on her chest, feeling the thundering of her heart. _Okay I made it…Whoo that was seriously nerve-wracking…_

"Your Highness, are you alright?" asked Maria, snapping the said blonde from her trance.

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm fine, Maria. Just a little fatigued from all the traveling. _I'm lying…I've been through across the continent and I never once felt fatigued, _she thought proudly. _But of course I can't tell Maria I was actually, dare I say, nervous…_

"Your Highness?" once again she snapped out her mid-thought and flinched this time when she felt Maria touch her shoulder in concern.

"Ah, yes, Maria, anyway, where's my room, I still need to prepare for meeting my grandmother, no?" said Sophia, smiling sheepishly at the worried maid.

Suddenly a maid appeared from behind, causing slight surprise in the young princess. "Excuse me, you're your Grace, but please allow me to escort both of you to your rooms," said the maid, giving a curtsy before smiling at the two. Sophia smiled back and said, "Yes, thank you."

_Geez... I'm really getting a little jumpy today_, she thought dryly, allowing herself to be escorted by the well-trained maid.

**Meanwhile...**

Grey was looking at the balcony when the princess arrived. Smirking as she descended the carriage, with a brunette maid, following her. _Well at least she's a pretty, talented little girl, _he thought smugly, looking at the slender form of the young royal.

She was pretty petite in height; her eye level meeting his shoulders. She had fair fine features, with a delicately full pink mouth and shiny golden blond hair, prettily curled by bright-tipped pins. Her creamy clear complexion was a contrast to her dark, deep blue eyes, lined with fan-like lashes. And like the typical princess, expected to be born from high social upbringing, she carried herself with poise, grace and elegance.

The princess was wearing a double-breasted crimson velvet jacket over a white ruffled blouse, tied by a black velvet ribbon at the collar. Along with a crimson silk skirt, over frilled black petticoats, black gloves and beribboned red heels with roses of a lighter red. On her head is a black beret with a red rose on it.

He continued watching her movements, how she smiled at some of the maids, occasionally nodding and finally curtsying before going inside the palace. He didn't know why but he felt a slight tug on the corner of his lips, causing a small smirk to appear.

_Hmph! Okay she's another typical princess. Though not quite the typical-beauty, still I'll be the judge of that~, _he though, wondering what the new princess is like. _Maybe she'll be just like all the others. All pretty, dainty and just plain boring~_, skimmed his mind, thinking about all the other princesses he had met and was completely un-impressed. Though she did notice him looking at her and that made him chuckle.

"Grey, her Highness is in her quarters now. It's our task to go and escort her to the Queen…" Turning around, he found Charles Phipps right behind him, as tall and silent as ever. Grey wasn't really surprised that he managed to sneak behind him, knowing perfectly well how quiet and subtle Phipps is (compared to him, at least)

"Right~" said Grey, getting up from his place but just as he was about get up from his place, his steely gaze caught something and it made him smirk, inwardly. "On second thought, Phipps…"

Phipps stopped in his track and turned halfway to meet his partner's eyes, he raised an eye when he saw the spreading smirk on the younger male's lips.

"Why don't you go on ahead~ I'll have to take care of something for her Highness~"

**Later**

"You think this is alright, Maria?" asked Sophia, looking at her dress in the large gilded full bodied mirror, then turning to view it from the back. She had just changed into an expensive silk gown she had just bought form Paris.

"Oh yes, Your Highness. You look stunning," chimed her maid, clapping her hands together as she took in mistress's slender frame clad in silk.

The dress was an off shoulder creamy gold silk with the bodice and edges of the sleeves lined with lace and creamy white roses. The matching skirt brocaded with golden roses and pale green leaves, with a slit in the middle, lined with lace, tied by an ivory white satin sash at the waist and revealing a lacy petticoat. She wore matching heels, a pearl necklace with a golden rose pendant, pearl earrings and a pair of white silk gloves, which reached to her elbows. Her gleaming hair was arranged in an elegant coiffed manner.

Sophia let out a shaky breath, as she thought of her grandmother. Seeing her powerful, yet beloved grandmother; Oh how she longed to see her again, feel her comfort again. The comfort she had not felt in 10 years of emotional solitude. Even to Maria, whom she had nearly considered like a sister, she couldn't convey her hidden feelings sadness and guilt at her parent's death.

Once again she was snapped out of her thoughts by Maria's voice, full of concern, "Your Highness, are you sure you're alright? You've been falling in long lapses of deep thought, ever since we arrived. In all honesty, it's really starting to worry me, My Lady."

Sighing, before glancing around to see if there was anyone else in the large rose and cream-colored bedroom. _After all I can't have anyone else see me emotionally weak_, she thought to herself, relieved of the solitude in her own bed chambers. She turned her cerulean orbs once again at her maid, who was standing in front of the double-doors that led to the balcony, meeting her almond-colored ones, who was staring back at her with a mixture of concern and question.

"Maria…I 'm just…I 'm…a shadow?"

At that the maid's brown eyes certainly widened at her mistress's answer, "You're highness…you're a what? A shadow?" Looking at Sophia right now, she was quite wondering because her indigo eyes weren't looking into Maria's but rather somewhere else. The wall, actually. And in that said wall was a shadow. A shadow…and it WAS GROWING.

Maria was too busy, staring at the unusual shadow that she didn't notice the figure outside, drawing closer and closer…until, BAM!

With that Maria found herself on the floor, her stomach facing the ground and she feels something pressing on her back, wincing, she looks behind her to see her mistress over her, covering her body from whatever nearly hit her. Then she remembered what happened, actually it was all too fast to remember but all she saw was a flash of light after a crash in the window, glass and splinters flying everywhere. Sophia had managed to get her out of the way and put herself over her as to prevent Maria from getting hurt.

"Y-Your Highness…" Maria looked with wide brown eyes, as Sophia groaned, before raising herself on her elbows. "Oh my word, Your Highness?! Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright…Maria," she replied, getting up before looking behind her to see who was the mental that had the gall to crash into her room.

There, on one knee, slowly standing up was a young man, about her age with shaggy gray (no pun intended) hair; one part behind him was left to hang down his mid-back. He wore an all-white ornately decorated uniform with an equally white tailcoat over it. At his belt was a rapier with an elaborate gold hilt.

_He couldn't be an albino now, could he, _Sophia though, taking note of his snowy hair but then he turned, showing her rather beautiful silver eyes with long lashes and was that…a smirk on his face.

Grey on the other hand, seemed rather amused at the sight he made. He just wanted to see the same reaction of Ciel Phantomhive's face, whenever he visited the Phantomhive manor, on her Highness's. He saw a pair of young women, one was the brunette maid, wearing a shocked reaction, and above her was the Princess Sophia, whose face was a mixture of shock, disbelief and a slight hint of annoyance. He couldn't hold back a smirk that began quirking up the corner of his lips.

Bowing low to the bewildered young royal, he lifted his head and grinned boyishly at the young woman, who was still gaping at him. He expected her to scream or just gape at him with her wide eyes. But he didn't expect what came next.

At first the Princess, walked up to him and looked at him warily before asking "Are you alright, Sir?"

His eyes widened at first bur he smiled cheerily and chirped, "Don't worry, your Highness, I'm just fine. Thank you for your concern." Still keeping that smile.

All he heard her say, "Good", but what she did, he really didn't' expect what came next.

The Princess Sophia, what he expected was a dainty, sweet and meek creature had just grabbed him by the collar with one hand and was now glaring at eye-level, his silver orbs meeting her cerulean ones. Grey just looked with wide eyes the pretty face of the princess, slightly pinched in sheer annoyance, eyes narrowed and with a rather angry frown on her pink lips.

"Of all the things to do?! You crash into a window?!" she snapped, using her free hand and arm to point at the broken window, for emphasis sake; Glass shards and gilded splinter, ranging in different sizes and lengths everywhere; not to mention the now torn rose-colored silk curtain.

"Oh…" was all he replied. _Must be mad for messing up her room, _he thought, blankly.

She raised an eyebrow, and gave him a glare; half annoyed, half questioning. "Oh? Is that all you can say?" she asked, annoyance clear in her tone. "I want you to apologize."

"Oh, yes, of course, I'm truly very sorry, Your Grace~" he drawled, still keeping that smirk on his face, which annoyed Sophia even more.

"I don't want you apologizing to me!" she said, still glaring at him, before this time pointing at the young maid, who was standing at the corner of her room. "I want you to apologize to her! What if you had gotten her hurt? What if I didn't push her out of the way?"

Well Grey was certainly surprised at that and that him more curious of the princess, who cared more about the safety of others rather than her lavishly expensive room. _My so she's not some average little girl, huh?_ he thought, amused at the young princess.

"Well?" she inquired, looking at him, questioningly, a single golden brow raised. Once again his smirk got wider. _What the hell is with that smirk of his?_

"Well~…Your Highness, I could if I would~" his smirk, growing into a grin, his steely orb boring into hers.

"And why can't you?" temper nearly snapping at his nonchalant antics. _This guy is seriously getting on my nerves!_

"Maybe it's because Your Grace, still has her hands on my collar~" he cooed, a rather suggestive smirk going up his lips.

Sophia's eyes widened, and only then did he realize that she was still holding his collar, close to her face, their noses nearly touching but what really made her blush was the fact that his eyes were looking at her features rather appreciatively, finally stopping at her lips. With a smirk, he blew a small breath on her lips. That took it.

Abruptly she pushed him away from hers, slightly stumbling backwards but managed to keep her poise, face blushing to the roots of his golden hair, she definitely knew that her face was bright red and that smirk he gave her really wasn't helping ease her embarrassment.

Satisfied at the amusing reaction from the princess, he continued smirking at her for a few seconds, taking in the lovely blush gracing Sophia's cheeks (practically her whole face) and the look in her eyes, before giving him an embarrassed glare, only for it to look at the floor, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Grey then turned his attention to the maid, who was watching the whole scene.

Bowing low in apology, he smiled politely at the young brunette, "I'm truly sorry, Madam. I assure you it won't happen again." Maria just nodded and curtsied at the Earl.

"It better not…" muttered Sophia, crossing her arms over her chest, still glaring daggers at him, and still he turned to her with that goddamn smirk of his.

"Of course not, _Princess~_" he drawled, smirking when her faint blush began to grow, again. Still smirking, he bowed low, his hand over his chest before looking up to meet her gaze. "Anyway, My name is Charles Grey. Earl Charles Grey, to be precise," giving her a small wink which didn't go unnoticed.

Sophia's eyes widened slightly when he heard his name, "Earl…Grey?" she asked, dumbfounded. _My beloved tea?! The tea that I drank so much and had proudly proclaimed as my favorite is named after this…this infuriating…Ugh!_

"Yes, as you are aware the name of the 'Earl Grey' tea came from my family. It's a real _pleasure_ to meet you, Your Highness~," he then gave her another suggestive look, making her feel heat in her face. "It truly is~."

"I wish I could say the same for you," she said, forcing a small smile, before giving him a curtsy. "Hello, Earl Grey. My name is Sophia Charlotte Katherine von Schweetz."

"_Princess_ Sophia Charlotte Katherine Von Schweetz, remember~" Grey reminded, smirk still in place, emphasizing the word 'Princess'.

Sophia let out a sigh, "Yes, of course…"

Then there was that dreadful awkward pause which no one bothered to break. Sophia used that time examine Grey and try to see what was in his mind. I mean, he was just there standing, mocking her with his enigmatic-ness, as well as his smirk. Okay, she'll have to admit that he is quite…handsome.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the guards, along with a stoic-looking man, with platinum blond hair and amber eyes*, looking around and when he spotted Sophia, he bowed low, "Your Highness, we heard a large crash in your bedroom, did something happen?"

"Oh…well you see" Sophia was about to explain when Grey stepped forward and with his signature boyish face, he looked at taller male and immediately knew that they know each other,

"It's alright, Phipps. The broken window was my doing~" he said, like it happened regularly and judging from Phipps reaction, it seems so. She then heard Phipps mutter, "Well that answers my question…" looking at Grey again, she saw that he was still grinning, eyes closed in childish glee, only to turn back into a smirk upon noticing Sophia's gaze, which she removed again, lest she get stuck in another awkward situation.

Phipps again turned to her, his face serious as ever, "Your Highness, I' am Charles Phipps, please to finally meet you", said Phipps bowing low, his hand on his heart.

Sophia did a curtsy, and smiled politely at the taller Charles, "No, the pleasure is all mine, Sir Charles Phipps." Sophia caught Grey looking at her and held back a scowl at his grin. Phipps then turned to Grey and said, "And this is Charles Grey, my partner, Please let me apologize for his actions. I hope he didn't cause _too_ much disturbance," glaring at the word 'too'. Grey only smirked.

Sophia bit back a frown from forming on her pink mouth, as she seethed a "No, just some," throwing a sideward glare at the young silver-haired man, still smirking knowingly, which made her even sourer but she didn't show it directly.

Phipps cleared his throat and announced "Her Majesty, the Queen requests your presence in the parlor of the west wing immediately."

"My grandmother…" said Sophia, feeling her hands go clammy from the insides of her silk gloves, the feeling of nervousness returning.

Phipps nodded before answering "Yes, You're Highness." Phipps led the way and she was about to follow when Grey appeared right in front of her, his black gloved hand outstretched, offering it to her. Giving him a glare she tried walking ahead of him, "No, thank you," she said, clearly annoyed.

But once again he was right in front of her turned to his side slightly; he offered an arm to her. His usual grim still in place, silver orbs twinkling with mirth. "I insist, your Highness. Allow me to escort you~" he said, a sly smile on his lips. But as annoyed as she is with him, she had but no choice but to comply.

Sophia then turned to Maria, who was now with two other maids, before saying "Maria, can you stay and unpack my luggage."

The maid simply curtsied and said "Yes, as you wish your Highness."

So letting out a sigh, she delicately laced her arm in his, still glaring at him, which he only answered with a smirk, again. With Phipps leading the way towards her Grandmother, neither Sophia, nor Charles Grey had any idea that from the moment their arms laced to the moment their eyes met, there was already a small invisible red thread connecting them to each other.

**Hello, 2****nd**** Chappy complete. You can expect not much from me cause I have a serious condition called 'Laziness' but don't worry I'll try to update as best as I could. Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Okay the 3****rd**** Chappy is up. BTW~ I incorporated some German here, cause as I've said Sophie's paternal side came from Austria so there. I'd like to thank my Aunt who helped me out~ **

Walking in the same hall, looking at the same wall (save for the slight change in the wallpaper, from the vibrant green, she saw 10 years ago to a pale sky blue), Sophia continued her way, with her left arm laced in Charles's right. Giving the man beside her a tentative glance, she began studying him, trying her best to read what was going on in his mind right now.

_What is with this guy that makes him so…Ugh I don't want to say attractive! But still why am I so…so_

"Interested, are we~?" her thoughts were once again snapped but this time by Charles Grey, who was looking down at her in a slightly cocky smirk.

She scoffed at his smug comment, growling "Don't flatter yourself." Grey merely chuckled at the young royal's haughtiness.

Though she was still annoyed with Grey, she couldn't help but reminisce about these hallways, remembering countless of times she had visited them with her parents. She slightly closed her eyes as she remembered one of them.

**Flashback**

_A young girl at the age of 6 was running through the palace hall, her golden curls bouncing along with the pale blue satin ribbon entwined in them, her velvet blue dress whipping around her as she continued running excitedly through the halls, occasionally stopping and curtsying at the passing maids._

"_Darling, don't run ahead of us. I'm sure Grandmother will be waiting patiently for us," chided a gentle voice behind her, giggling slightly._

_The girl the stopped and turned at the source of the voice, who was trailing right behind her. Her sweet smile showed the evident love and fondness that she held for her only daughter. The woman was an elegant blonde, wearing a satin ivory dress, lined with lace, with pale creamy skin and gleaming gray eyes. The girl pouted slightly, and replied impatiently, "But mother..."_

"_Now, Now,__ Mein süßes Mädche [1]__ listen to your mother, alright," scolded a soft masculine voice. Both of the female turned towards the speaker._

_There was a handsome man in a his mid-twenties, with rich dark chocolate brown hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes, that were a mirror-image to that of the young girl, wearing a dark blue long coat with a white cravat and black breeches underneath. At his right chest was golden broach, which resembled a musical clef. He had a gentle smile on his face, showing the faint traces of laugh lines on his defined face, as he took in the images of his dear wife and darling daughter._

_The little girl then let out a sigh, suddenly feeling guilty for her selfish-ness, "Okay…" she pouted slightly._

_Soon she found a gentle hand patting her golden locks; she looked and saw her mother's gentle, lovely face smiling down at her. "I know you're excited about visiting your Grandmother but don't be too impatient, alright, because Grandmother will always be there for you, my sweet darling~"_

_Sophia then looked to her father, who smiled at his daughter again and that made her smile brightly as well. Placing herself between her parents, she continues smiling as they both held each of her hands as they continued walking to the said rooms, she then looked at them._

"_Mummy, Vati…" The couple looked down at them at the little girl, between them. The girl looked up at them, eyes closed in childish glee and an adorable smile on her plump pink mouth._

"_You two promise to always be here for me as well, right?" _

_At first their eyes widened, before looking at each other, then turning to her; Gentle smiles gracing their faces. They said it at the same time, a promise built on the immense love and affection they had for their precious child._

"_Yes, darling Sophia, we promise we'll always be there for you. Always. We love you, Sophia, so very much."_

**Currently**

"Nervous, aren't we?" an annoying voice just snapped her out of her memory lane and back into the inescapable realm known as reality. _His _annoying voice to be exact.

Turning her face, slightly at the young male right beside her, who seemed to be exactly about her age as it seemed. But still, she could care less, he was mocking her again.

"I'm not nervous," she huffed, glaring slightly at the grinning Grey beside her. "In fact, Nervous doesn't exist in my dictionary.

"Oh~ A royal indeed~ Able to create your own dictionary~" replied Grey, smirking, at the young princess who had a pout on her face.

"It was a phrase, you jerk," she growled, annoyed at his antics to frustrate her.

"I know~ But you know what is in MY dictionary, your Highness?~" asked Grey, a mischievous smile making its way on his mouth.

"What?"

"Adorable~" he chimed, making the princess, looking at him in shock and question.

"Adorable? Really?" she asked, in bewilderment, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes~ And you, my dear princess…" he whispered, leaning closer and closer until he could breathe in her ear. Sophia's breath hitched as she felt his breath brush a delicate ear and her cheeks turned slightly flushed, as she stiffened. Grey couldn't hold back an amused smirk before breathing "Are the exact symbolism of that word~"

All too suddenly Grey was away from her in a flash, turning her head; her nose met a silver blade, barely an inch from her nose. Eyes darting to her left, she saw Phipps, sword in hand pointing it in front of him, creating a steely barrier between her and Grey.

Phipps gave his partner a warning glare, while at the same time keeping his calm, stoic demeanor.

"Grey, I don't believe Her Highness gave you the permission to show such behavior, didn't she?" sighed Phipps, slightly exasperated with the younger Charles's behavior.

Grey on the other hand, looked as if a blade didn't just nearly took pierced his head, and was simply pouted childishly while he placed his hands under his head, letting out a small "Hmph!"

Turning to Sophia who was watching the whole scene with an anime sweat drop and a rather prominent blush, Phipps bowed low in front of her, sweeping his hand to his chest, "I apologize, Your Highness, for his atrocious behavior towards you."

Sophia simply shook her head, trying to shake that stupid blush on her face, before calmly replying, (more like slightly stuttering) "N-No, it's quite fine with me, Sir Phipps."

Phipps took another bow, slightly less low, "Thank you, Your Highness, for your understanding."

Meanwhile Sophia caught Grey's gaze and she when her sapphire blue met his silvery gray, she began to feel something thumping in her chest. As if noticing her reaction, Grey smirked and winked. Surprised, annoyed and frustrated with her feelings, she unconsciously turned a shade darker and looked away, scowling all the while. She heard Grey's chuckle, obviously amused at her reaction, which made her scowl more.

After a rather pregnant silence, Phipps let out a sigh and began escorting them to west part of the palace. Not long after, Sophia noticed that Grey was beside her again, she proceeded to shoot him a glare, which he noticed and puts his hands up, as if he were surrendering.

"Up, up, up, ~ down, princess, I came to your side in peace," he chimed, smiling at her rather innocently, which made her more nervous, causing her to pout. Grey chuckled again.

"Oh come, now~ As adorable as that look is on you, must you always look so grumpy when you're around me," he chided, pouting slightly, looking at her as if he was a puppy she had just kicked.

"Well how I look is quite none of your concern, no?" she replied, still pouting and glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. _Geez, do verbal assaults not affect this guy at all,_ she thought, looking at his boyishly carefree grin and nonchalant attitude.

"Ah~ But I do have the right to know what troubles you, no," said Charles, raising an eyebrow when he saw her flinch slightly. _So there is something that bothers her, hmm?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, putting on an aloof face, wishing she could quicken her pace, but since Phipps was in front, she was stuck in that position, beside Grey, waiting for some witty and infuriating reply.

But much to her quiet shock, he simply shrugged his shoulders, before looking somewhere else.

There was a rather awkward silence before they finally neared the parlor, and already Sophia began to feel the loud throbbing of her heartbeat with so much emotion. And she didn't know which emotion plagued he more; Anxiety, Excitement, Relief and slight fear. I mean even if she was her grandmother, she'll be meeting Queen Victoria, the woman behind the most brilliant age in England.

_I wonder if…she'll blame me as well,_ she thought, melancholically.

By the time, the door had opened she was absentmindedly entering, her senses awakening when she saw the old lady figure, clad in an elaborate black silk, her back facing her. At that everything around Sophia seemed to blur a bit and she bit back the tears of emotions that threatened to escape. And she didn't know which one. John Brown looked and leaned forward to whisper in Victoria's ear, making the old woman face her granddaughter, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

Victoria's face looked shocked at the moment, and then her face looked serenely happy, the look that she used to see whenever she visited with her parents as well Sophia yearned for 10 years. Sophia struggled to keep her composure, smiling as well before curtsying, "Hello, Grandmother. Or I mean to say, you're Majesty, Queen Victoria."

Victoria smiled, her eyes shimmering slightly as she put her hand on her chest, sighing slightly, "Oh, Sophia…My dear…Darling Sophia…I." At that Sophia flinched slightly, when Victoria, who befitting her role as the Queen, was looking so composed and regal, suddenly broke down on the floor wailing, her black silk gloves covering her face as she wept. Sophia just stood there, her eyes rather wide at her grandmother's emotional breakdown.

John Brown then went to the weeping Queen's side and pulled out a King Albert puppet, who then began consoling Victoria, "Now Victoria, this is your husband! Do try to control yourself, my dear. Sophia is here now." And that just made Sophia sweat drop more.

As Queen Victoria continued weeping and sobbing uncontrollably, she suddenly felt someone place their hands on her which we're covering her eyes. Looking up, she saw Sophia smiling at her, with shinning eyes, before sheepishly saying, "Grandmother, I just got back and already, I upset you."

Victoria stood up and began wiping the tears that showed at the corner of her pale eyes with a lace handkerchief, before smiling back at her granddaughter, once again trying to control her emotions when she saw that she looked so much like her late mother, Sharon Clarisse Marie, from the House of Hanover [2]. But she's a Von Schweetz now, and Victoria greatly respected that of her daughter.

Reaching out, she stroked her granddaughter's cheek, and chuckled lightly, "Oh darling, you can never upset me." Sophia merely chuckled at that comment, tried so hard to bit back the tears, so as not to show too much emotion as well.

Taking a deep breath Victoria smiled again before taking both of the young princess's hand and said; "Now my dear, we've been away from each other for far too long now. Why don't we have some tea?" offered the queen, gesturing to the beautiful table, covered by a embroided with roses and laden with fragrant steaming tea in ornately beautiful porcelain and delicious scones, pastries and little sandwiches.

Sophia smiled satisfactorily at her grandmother, cerulean eyes gleaming with happiness, "I'd love to."

Suddenly at her Grandmother's side was a young man with dark brown hair and was that a blindfold on his side. _Wasn't he the one with a puppet of Grandfather? _thought Sophia. _He must be Grandmother's new aide._

As is only just noticing his presence, Victoria turned to the quiet brunette and clapped her hands together. "Ah~ John, it's you. Oh Sophia dear, this is John Brown, my aide~" The said person, then bowed to her and said politely, "Good afternoon, your Highness. John Brown at your service. I trust you found our welcome most accommodating."

_I was right. He is Grandmother's aide, _she thought, before she curtsying at the ever silent young man, "Good afternoon to you as well, Sir. Brown. Thank you for receiving me so…well." She suddenly remembered a certain silver-haired menace (to her) and was full aware that he smirked at the word 'well'. Brown just bobbed his head.

John then led the two royals where he helped them as take their seat, like a gentleman should. Upon seating down, Victoria then noticed the pair infamously known as 'Double Charles'.

"Charles~ Charles~ you two are here as well~!" The queen greeted cheerfully, smiling beamingly while Sophia turned to the two, eyes accidently fell on Grey, who upon catching her eyes, smirked knowingly, internally flustering the female.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." "Good afternoon, Your Majesty~" Came the two replies, with both the same words but one was sounded professional while the other was cheerful.

"Why don't you two come here? Sit down and have some with us~" Victoria said, smiling at the two, who did as they ordered, but not before bowing in appreciation and saying, "Thank you, your Highness."

Grey took a seat next to Sophie, who still remained calm and quiet despite the sour mood at his smirk.

Victoria, who seemed quite unaware at the sudden tense-ness of her granddaughter's posture, merely smiled before turning to the latter, "Now, my darling, why don't you tell me all about your travels. I would dearly love to hear them~"

Sophia smiled as well before replying; "Of course, I would love to tell you, Grandmother" so sipping her Earl Grey tea, much to the amusement of the Earl right beside her, she started.

**Later…**

Laughing lightly as Sophia told some funny story about some Romanians, she learned in Budapest, Hungary[3], Victoria leaned back, a serene smile still on her face, "Oh my~ that was quite an interesting tale you told back then, darling."

Sophia giggled a bit, taking a piece of strawberry cake on her fork and chewing it (with her mouth closed), before wiping her mouth, smiling she said, "Well, Hungarians and Romanians don't really get along very well, so most of the jokes I learned in Hungary are about Romanians, especially about the latter's national heroes."

"Oh my~ You've seen so much, love and learned so many things about other countries' cultures. It's a good thing you never forgot about England~" said Queen Victoria, taking a delicate sip of her tea.

"Of course, Grandmother! I can never forget about England. After all no matter where I go, it's still my home."

"And it will always be your home, darling~! Never forget that~" smiled Queen Victoria, her face softening.

"Oh that reminds me, have you received all my gifts?" Sophia asked.

"How could we not? With each country you visit every year, you send us one. Each and every one of us. All your cousins are thrilled with them" answered Queen Victoria. "I even have that bejeweled egg you sent over in my office~ Oh an Annabel was thrilled with those dolls you sent for her birthday."

"Oh yes, I got those in Moscow, during my stay in Russia. They're all the rage now from what I've heard. And the dolls I sent to Annabel are called Mathreshkas. They're very traditional in Russia."

"How thoughtful of you, dearie~! Oh and that lovely silk fan made of black and gold silk! How can I forget?"

"That was from Spain, since they are extremely popular because of the weather. It's very hot over there."

"Well if it's because of the weather, then it's absolutely understandable."

Sophia smiled and sipped her tea, trying to avoid but occasionally fail to look at Grey, who was seemingly innocent as he listened to all her stories. Note the word 'seemingly'; because of that smirk on his face the whole time. Shaking herself mentally she placed her attentions back to her grandmother who was looking at her, while smiling rather nostalgically. Feeling uncomfortable, she placed her teacup in its saucer delicately, before asking, "Is there something the matter, grandmother?"

Queen Victoria sighed, looking at her with shimmering silvery eyes, "You really do look a lot like Sharon, darling."

Sophia was shocked at that, as ignorant as those words were, she tried her best to reign in a wave of emotions so strong that they threatened to keel her over. Instead she just drew a soft sigh before facing the queen with a soft smile, "Yes. I've met all of mother's friends in Austria and they all said the same thing."

Victoria sighed as well, looking deeply into her cup of tea, the swiveling steam emerging from the pale golden brown liquid, like a soul the a person when he dies, she looked at Sophie again, but this time she place her forefingers on her chin as if to examine it visually, "But you have your fathers eyes. I remember seeing him for the first time. Handsome man, he is. But his eyes were what I liked about him the most. As well as his personality" smiled Victoria, reaching to touch Sophia's hand. "They'll be very proud of you my dear."

Sophia smiled at that, her heart thudding slowly, so slowly she felt like it was minutes before it beated again. She'll never show her emotional, vulnerable side. She had to be strong if she wanted to prove to only her grandmother and her parents but also to _that person _she was worthy of her goal.

Still it did felt quite awkward after that with the Double-Charles not saying anything (for once Grey was quiet) and the ever-stoic John Brown, the air did feel quite thick. But it was interrupted when Victoria beamed, "Well, I'm sure you've attracted quite a number attention during your travels, being such a beauty~"

Sophia slightly flushed at that, before looking away slightly as she tried not to sputter in her tea. _G-Grandmother…_

"Well I admit that there are some who came courting… but they never interested me too much, sad to say" she answered, trying not to think of the countless proposals and offers she had been given by the men in each country she visited. Seriously, she found all of them flattering, some we're slightly offending, but still she was quite flattered with all their attention but she wasn't interested in any of them, and so she politely (most of the time) rejected them. Victoria looked slightly surprised at how surprisingly aloof her granddaughter was to her suitors, but at least she was honest with her feelings.

"Oh~ But I'm sure there are some you did find quite interesting? Oh, how about Spanish? They are rumored to be extremely handsome and very passionate~!"

"True" _Handsome and passionate, yes but too emotional and slight crybabies, _she thought as she remembered all the Spanish guys, crying after the rejection.

"Or maybe French? They claim to be the most romantic people in the world, no?

"Yes, very romantic." _A little too romantic. Borderline Creepy Casanova, _she thought, remembering the rather lecherous pick-up lines, that she received an answer with either a slap, a remark or in annoying cases a kick.

"Oh~ Germans may seem harsh and hard but maybe if you warm them up a little, they'll make good suitors~"

"Maybe, Grandmother…" _I was born in a monarchy. I don't want dictator for the rest of my life._

Sophia was too preoccupied with responding to her grandmother that she didn't notice a certain young man with silver hair, whose grin suddenly lopsided slightly. Grey tried to control a twitch with each positive remark about other men in other countries; he really didn't know why he felt like that?

"Oh~ I get it now," said Queen Victoria, smiling while nodding her head as if agreeing. "You're planning to marry someone from England~"

Okay now Sophia really needed to stop herself from sputtering her tea, because she just flinched at her grandmother's conclusion. "I-It's not that, grandmother. It's just I…"

"Oh pish-posh! You needn't be so embarrassed, my dear! There are so many qualities in British men that women love. Their chivalry, their wit and so much more! And there are so many eligible bachelors in England, I can easily find you one in no time~!"

Sophia resisted the urge to groan and sink in her seat; suddenly she hears the deep sound from the grandfather's clock on the left side of the room. Looking at the time, it was already 7:30 p.m.; Queen Victoria's hand flew to her mouth in realization, while Sophia let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh my word, it's already quite well into the night, isn't it? Why don't you rest, darling and we'll talk some more in the morning," smiled Victoria. But suddenly as if remembering something she looked at Sophia, "Oh, wait, Sophie dear. May I ask if you have a butler?"

"No, grandmother. I was given one in each country though."

"Ah I see~ Then why don't we give you one~!"

"Oh, no Grandmother! I have Maria after all! I couldn't possibly…" said Sophia, standing up slightly.

"Up!" she held up a finger. "You're a princess, darling! You need one and Maria may not always be around so a butler will be there to assist you when you're maid cannot~"

"W-Well I suppose…"

"Good! Now, Charles ~!"

"Yes your Highness." "Yes your Highness~!"

At that Sophia clearly flinched as her clear cerulean eyes widened slightly, her smile turning shaky, _Oh no! No! No! No! Please not him!_ she thought. She really resisted the urge to go down on one knee and beg to the Lord above.

"Grey."

That tore the last teeny-tiny shred of hope, she had left. She resisted the urge to groan and face plant her face on the wall. Looking at Grey, who was giving a smirk that could turn her in a puddle; she turned to her grandmother again who smiled at her before turning to Grey.

"Grey, could you be so kind as to be Princess Sophia's personal butler?"

At that you can hear a light cracking sound near Sophia, who was paralyzed with horror and embarrassment. She tried to control her senses which went numb as well as restrain herself from breaking a teacup, grabbing a shard and stabbing her hand, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming some sort of nightmare, and that the man, whom she found incredibly annoying, infuriating and slightly enigmatic, was about to be her personal butler.

"G-Grandmother, maybe you should think for a-" she was stopped by another single ringed finger raised.

"I don't need to. You seem quite attracted to Grey. Seeing as you kept glancing at him, during the entire time~"

At that Sophia knew that she was definitely blushing, as 'Oh my God' in 10 different languages ran in her mind, she felt as if her jaw was dropping to the floor. "N-No! I wasn't…uhm" she tried to explain, while waving her hands in front of her face. Glancing at Grey, who seemed to try and hold back his laugh only to meet with her eyes again, she sent him a glare.

_Oh you're definitely enjoying this, aren't you, sadistic bastard, _she thought venomously. She continued to glare at him, when Victoria clapped her hands together, still smiling sweetly, turning to Grey.

"Well Grey~ Do you accept the task?"

Standing up, Grey approached Sophia, his smirk bordering into grin, as his steely gaze met hers, only to grab her hand in his while the other was placed on his chest and placing a small peck, making Sophia turn red as he continued looking into her eyes.

"It's hardly a task at all~ I'd be most honored to be Her Highness's _personal _butler~!"

Finally accepting the inevitable, Sophie grabbed her hand and pouted at her newly appointed butler and let out a groan of defeat. Grey just grinned boyishly, his eyes still mischievous.

"Well that settles it then~ Earl Charles Grey, you're now Princess Sophia Charlotte Katherine's personal butler~!" announced Queen Victoria_._

Grey merely smiled at Sophie, which the latter answered with a begrudging pout, but he noticed there was a faint red on her soft cheeks.

"Now then Phipps, could you please stay here to help me and John with a few documents~?" asked Victoria, smiling sweetly at the taller Charles, who was still sitting in his place, whilst throwing Sophia a slight look of pity, whilst she proceeded to glare at his partner, who just smirked knowingly.

Turning his attentions away from the pair, he turned to the Queen and bobbed his head, "Of course, your Majesty."

"Excellent~! Thank you, Phipps," smiled Queen Victoria, turning to her granddaughter. "Now, goodnight, Sophia darling~!" said Victoria, her hand gesturing for Sophia to come closer which she did and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, grandmother," answered Sophia, giving her the same peck on the her softly wrinkled cheek, which made Victoria smile. "And, Oh Grey~!" turning to the snowy-haired butler, his ever-present grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, your Majesty~?"

"Could you please escort Princess Sophia to her room~?"

"Of course, your Majesty~" said Grey, his voice dripping with fake innocence, masking the pleasure of hearing her annoyed groan.

Turning to Sophia, he gave her an innocent (?) smile and offered her his right white-sleeved arm, raising his eyebrows slightly. Blushing a bit (she claimed it was out of annoyance), but still she politely took it, still eyeing him warily form the corner of cerulean eyes, before giving her grandmother one last smile and slight curtsy, "Goodnight again, grandmother." Turning to Brown and Phipps, she gave them the same treatment, "Goodnight, Sir Brown. Goodnight Sir Phipps."

The two stoic individuals stood up and placing their hand on the right side of their chest gave her humble bows. "We wish you a goodnight, your Highness."

"Goodnight, darling~" said Victoria, who then turned to Charles, she smiled sweetly as well. "Goodnight to you as well, Grey~!"

"I wish you a goodnight as well, your Majesty," said Grey, his smile cheerful but polite as he bowed to the Queen, before turning to the Princess, tugging her to the door which she followed, nodding to her grandmother.

At the sound of the door, closing, Victoria let out a giggle, which made Phipps and John turn to her.

"Oh my~ Isn't my granddaughter adorably amusing~!"

"Your Majesty may I ask you a question?" asked Phipps.

"You are going to ask me, why I chose Grey to be Princess Sophia's butler," said Victoria, sipping her tea delicately.

"Yes, your Majesty," Phipps replied, looking quite surprised as to how her Majesty read his mind.

"Well, I just thought that she could use someone like Grey to help her get through her life in London again. Of course, I also heard about what he did to her in her bedroom."

"You already heard about that, your Majesty?" asked Phipps.

"Of course, Charles~! You don't know how fast news travels in the palace?" chimed Victoria, taking another

"Well either way, I wish her Highness the best of luck," sighed Phipps.

"Indeed," replied John Brown, still as stoic as always.

Victoria merely giggled.

**Meanwhile…**

Marching quickly through the silent halls except for the few maids that were doing the last evening preparations before heading off to their quarters, Sophia continued her steady steps annoyed that she couldn't shake off the white butler, who was trailing behind her fast steps with relevant ease. He was walking leisurely (despite her haughty pace); arms behind his head and watching her from the corner of his eyes with that never-gone smirk on his lips. _It's that look again_... the blonde seethed to herself, stopping abruptly in front of him and sent a hard edged glare his way. Her patient finally went flying out of the window.

"Can you please leave me alone now," she said, looking straight in his eyes with determination, her posture straight.

"No can do, your Highness~ I'm under orders to escort you to your room, remember~?" he drawled, making the girl let out an indignant huff.

"True, but I'm perfectly capable of finding my own way to my room, thank you." And with that she was about to turn to walk away, when she heard him chuckle.

"Is that so~?" Oh was that sarcasm in his voice. Trying to stop herself from practically hitting the guy, she turned to face him again, sharply.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Oh~…Nothing, your Highness~!" Sophia felt her fist clench as an anime vein popped from her forehead, as the Earl merely shrugged, still smiling at her pout.

Soon another pregnant silence ensued them save for the chilly wind blowing outside as well as the quickly fading voices and footsteps of the palace servants. . Grey smirked, taking a step closer to the English(or half) princess, steely grey eyes piercing through her dark sapphire ones. Sophia shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but refused to give up ground. Ultimately though, her gaze shifted to look elsewhere. _Damn it, I must be getting soft..._

Grey the chuckled at that, before that mischievous child-like grin made its way up to his mouth, as he leaned forward until he was her eye-level, "Now your Highness, I'm guessing you're tired after your _long _day~."

Sophia was caught off-hand but stammered, "Y-Yes, I'm quite tired now." Only then did she notice the throbbing headache and reached up to massage her temples. _Oh damn, I really need a bath, right now, _she thought.

As if reading her mind, Charles said, his smirk visibly widening, "Well why doesn't her Highness take a nice bath~!"

"Oh, s-sure. I'll do that."

"If you want I can even help you with your bath~!"

"S-Sure, you can do th-" At that Sophia's heart nearly stopped at what she had just said, her face soon turning blood-red with each second turning redder. Charles was now officially smiling, his eyes closed in obvious glee at her answer.

"Oh~ So I can help you with your bath~ Right, your Highness? He cooed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Surprising him by jumping a good measure away from him, only to face him with an apple-red face; her expression in complete mortification and embarrassment, she looked at his slightly amused smile, and barked, "D-Don't you dare, you pervert!"

"Oh~ that's harsh, your Highness~ Especially since you were the one who agreed to it~"

"I-If you so step into my room, without my consent, I'll scream 'Rape'!"

"Oh your Highness, it's not rape if you enjoyed it~"

At that Sophia's face turned a shade redder, before stammering, "And just what makes you think that I'll enjoy it?"

Grey' wide smirk turned wider and became more suggestive, "And just what makes you that you won't~?"

"Well it depends on the person whose doing it!" Immediately she covered her mouth at what she said, looking at Grey who was at first looking at her with wide eyes but soon a feral grin appeared on his lips and she almost melted in embarrassment at that, so she sharply turned around, stammering "W-Well there's my room, I think your escort-ship is no longer necessary. T-Thank you, though…Goodnight" she muttered the last part, not daring to look at him, as she quickened her pace, but her heartbeat was beating much, much faster than her feet ever could.

Meanwhile Grey looked on, deciding not to follow, continued staring at her petite form walking away from him. Okay it's official, he was definitely interested in the young princess. She was quite the little kitten and he had never been so amused in his entire life. Still he was about to turn when he decided to mess with her a bit, one last time, so turning around and called, "Wait, you forgot to give me a goodnight kiss~!"

Well he was perfectly satisfied to see her composure stagger, turn around and throw him a heated glare. Turning around with a flounce off silk and walked (stomped) off, muttering when she heard him chuckle.

**Later…**

Sophia was lying in the steaming bath, her mind wandering to all the events that occurred today. Even in her travels, she had never felt so emotionally, mentally and physically drained, so the warm, steamy water and Maria massaging the strawberry-scented soap in her silky blond hair was quite comforting to her.

Still, she couldn't help but think of Grey and all his antics. What is it about him that makes her so…so tense? It's like she couldn't relax properly with him around, he was obviously mocking her. But what annoys her most is that she just doesn't get him? He just sits there, mocking her with his smirking enigmatic presence.

_Though as annoying and aggravating as he is, he is quite easy on the eyes, isn't he? Okay as infuriating as he is to, that doesn't mean I can't allow myself to call him handsome. I mean, anyone can see he is really good-looking…in ways. He has uniquely silvery (white?) hair, and those eyes are really pretty. And alright, I can say that he is quite…cute when he smirks._

At that Sophia slapped herself mentally as she blushed, when she found herself actually calling him cute. _What the hell is wrong with you, Sophie? To call him cute is one thing but to call him cute when he's smirking after mocking you is another thing all together! _she thought, angry at herself for letting him get under her skin like that.

"Your Highness, are you alright. Your face is all red. Is the water too hot? Are you coming down with fever," asked Maria, looking at her mistress worryingly, as she placed a hand on Sophie's damp forehead. Sophia moved away slightly from the edge of the large marble tub, to face Maria who was looking at her in anxiety and worry, so Sophie shook her head and waved her right hand in front of Maria to wave her worry off, giving a small smile.

"No, Maria I was just thinking. That's all."

"Oh…well please come here to I can rinse your hair," Maria said, lifting a bronze pail, filled with warm fragrant water.

"Uh, sure…" Closing her eyes, she felt the warm water gush down on her head, washing all the suds on her head and hair. Sophia wiped her eyes, removing her wet bangs from her eyes, as Maria lifted her dripping hair, to let it drape at the edge of the tub, in a shimmering golden waterfall, before taking a comb, began to softly comb the silky strands.

"Are you thinking about, Earl Grey, my lady?" she heard Maria say and she flinched.

"W-What?! Of course I'm not, Maria! D-don't be silly…" she stammered, looking behind Maria, who she saw was smiling, lids covering brown eyes in glee.

"Oh~ It's just you two shared quite a moment a while ago~" giggled Maria, when she saw Sophia's head lower slightly and with a rather evident blush on her soft cheeks.

"I-it wasn't a moment like what you were thinking! I tell you that man just…just…grinds my gears! I mean, really!"

"Why is there something that he did. Did he hurt you?"

"No…"

"Well then there's no reason to hate him too much, no?"

"I suppose so…"

"Oh my lady, I'll just go and get your towel. Why don't you stay there and soak some more, alright," smiled Maria, standing up to go to the door.

"Sure…" drawled Sophia, already letting her mind wander as she let out a small sigh of delight, melting into the water scented with rose and vanilla. Maria's head popped from the door to peek at her, asking,

"Uhm, your Highness, which nightgown would you like to wear this evening." Snapping back to reality, Sophia groggily answered, "Uhm…the pink silk one would work. Oh, and get the purple velvet robe to match, alright?"

Maria bobbed her head in understanding and smiled cheerfully, "As you wish, your Highness."

Sensing that peace was now ruined, Sophia simply leaned her head against the tub, eyes focused on the petals that floated delicately at the fragrant water, before they went to the window, at the edge of the large, rose and cream colored bathroom, seeing that it was raining again.

"_And there are so many eligible bachelors in England, I can easily find you one in no time~!" _Queen Victoria's words came back to her again and her lids drooped slightly in sadness.

I'm sorry; Grandmother but I don't have any time for suitors and such. I still need to impress _that_ person…" she muttered to herself.

**Meanwhile, in Vienna, Austria;**

A man sat in his mahogany desk, the stormy night causing lightning to clash, illuminating the deep blue in his eyes as he looked at another man in front of him, a chess board sat on his desk.

"Hat Princess Sophia kam in London noch? [4]" he asked, talking to the black alabaster phone.

"Ja, kam sie hier in den späten Nachmittag und hat bereits die Königin traf [5]" the person on the other line, answered.

"Gut, es ist schon 9 Jahre, seit sie Österreich verlassen und reiste durch Europa. Jetzt ist sie endlich wieder in London, wo sie mit ihrer Großmutter bleiben kannst. Hat sie gefangen auf Sie, noch?[6]" he replied.

"Nein, hat sie nicht. Aber zu einem anderen Thema, wo ist mein Lohn? Ich tat alles, was Sie bestellt haben, so jetzt, wo ist meine Belohnung? [7]" his voice rising slightly in irritation and impatience.

"Sie erhalten Ihre Belohnung, bald! Nur solange Princess Sophia hat sich nicht an Sie noch gefangen. Sie wissen, was Sie bekommen, aber wenn Sie scheitern, wird es das letzte, was Sie tun. Denken Sie daran, dass auch. [8]," sternness evident in the deep, gruff voice, coldness crept through the phone line. The other flinched, remembering how powerful his client was and he knew full well that his client can easily someone like him, like a flea, without any difficulty.

"Natürlich, natürlich, Sir! Tut mir sehr leid für Sie stören. [9]" His panicked voice rang, which was only answered by a grunt.

"Sie sollten! Jetzt, nur nicht vergessen, auch weiterhin beobachten Princess Sophia und sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht wissen, was wir tun ... [10]" Hanging up, his eyes falling on a picture frame, where the portrait held a picture with three people in it; two men, one slightly older than the other, the younger had rich dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes, whilst the older had black hair and sharp green eye, while the woman between them was an incredibly beautiful blonde, with startling gray eyes and fair skin. Eyes narrowing, he reached for the chess piece known as the White Queen.

"Nachdem alle einen Zug könnte sich als sehr fatal für sie ... Sehr fatal. [11]" flicking it slightly, making the poor piece fall down with a small 'cluck'.

**A.N: Okay 3****rd**** Chapter done! Whoo~! I'll have to admit it's not my best work but hey, I wrote in 12:00 am to 3:00 am, so there! Sorry if it sucked for those who thinks so. It took quite a while because of my shitty enrollment, but yay! I did it! PS I write when I feel like it. Okay please review! It's okay if it's critical; just don't overdo it, please! Respect! **

**Okay, so the next chappy will be pretty light-hearted compared to all the will come in the next! There will be a LOT of GreySophie moments~! I just love Grey! Kyaaah! Okay I don't owe Kuroshitsuji, fans should know who owns this, alright! I just own Sophie and the plot. So you're wondering who this mystery guy in the desk and who this **_**person**_** Sophie keeps thinking off, right? Well he's….You have to read to find out! Bye Bye!**

1."_**My Sweet Girl"**_

**2. I learned that Royals don't have surnames but rather say which House they came from and since in this story Sophie's mom, Sharon, is Victoria's daughter, she comes from the House of Hanover**

**3. I learned that in Hetalia that most of Hungarian jokes are about Romanian heroes, tehehe~! Oh, BTW, I don't own Hetalia as well. It belongs to Himmaruya Hidekaz.**

4. "_**Has Princess Sophia arrived in London yet?**_

5. "_**Yes, she arrived here in the late afternoon and has already met the Queen."**_

6. "_**Good, it's been 9 years since she left Austria and traveled through Europe. Now she is finally back in London, where she'll stay with her Grandmother. Has she caught on you, yet?**_

7. "_**No, she hasn't. But on another topic, where's my pay? I did everything that you have ordered, so now where's my reward?"**_

8. "_**You will get your reward, soon! Just as long as Sophia hasn't caught on to you yet. You know what you'll get but if you fail, it'll be the last thing you'll do. Remember that well.**_

9. "_**Of course, of course, sir! I'm very sorry for upsetting you."**_

10. "_**You should be! Now, just remember, to continue watching Sophia and make sure she doesn't know what we're doing…"**_

11. "_**After all one move could prove very fatal for her…Very fatal." **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**.

The blush of dawn filtered into the room through the silken curtains, turning the rose-colored room into a bright pink, Sophia groggily opened her jewel-blue eyes, clinging onto the last ounce of sleep she had. Annoyed with the bright morning sun that peeked into her room, despite the silk curtains that covered the window, save that tiny opening in the middle, causing the light to stream onto Sophia directly, who grabbed the brocaded coverlets, covered her head with them and turned, relieved with the small, soft and dark cocoon of a blanket enveloping her. She was about to go to sleep again when…knock! Knock! Knock!

Eyes snapping, she let out a moan of annoyance at the disturbance, she let her head peek out a bit to call a groggy, "Come in!" before promptly burying her head within the sheets. She heard the clicking of feet and thought, _Must be Maria, _she thought. A slush of fabric was heard before the full effects of the sunlight was shown, lightening the now semi-dark cover, causing Sophia to squint at the blinding light. Letting out a groan, she curled in a fetal position beneath the covers, waiting for Maria's voice to say the usual, 'Good morning, your Highness.'

Oh she heard one, alright but it wasn't Maria's voice…

"Good morning, your Highness~!"

Once again her eyes snapped as she let out a small gasp, flinching slightly, _I know that voice…_ Scowling, she closed her eyes again, praying that the morning tiredness was playing tricks on her. _Oh please tell me I was imagining. That I must have bumped my head on the headboard and now my hearing is being affected! Please!_

When she didn't hear anything, she let out a sigh of relief. _So I must have been imagining things…maybe that event yesterday must have taken an effect on my brain and now I keep hearing Grey's voice…_, she thought, making her reminisce about what she had said. She turned bright red whenever she remembered what she had just said and that look he gave her after she had just uttered those accursed words, it just made her shiver.

_Oh well, _she thought_. Maybe he forgot about it already. _Suddenly she stopped in mid-track when she noticed, she hasn't heard a sound from Maria…

"Oh come on, Princess~ Rise and shine~" Okay this time, that was definitely not Maria, but Grey.

At that realization, Sophia bolted upright with a yelp, pale golden strands whipping on her face, her hands still in her sheets as she used them to cover herself and looked around with wide eyes. Surely enough _he _was there, leaning on the wall near the balcony, his ever-present smirk plastered on his face, as his silver eyes gazed into hers rather mischievously.

…

"What on earth are you doing here?!" gasped Sophia, eyes wider than saucers, her mouth slack-jawed in shock as she pointed an accusing finger at the smirking butler, who just smiled at her cheerfully at her, his eyes once again closing with glee, before proceeding to push himself off the wall.

"My~ My~ It seems Your Highness has rather bad memory~ But don't worry…" he then bowed low, his hand on his, clear gray eyes flicking to meet bright sapphire one, looking at them with a small gleam. "I, your humble servant am here to help~"

Though she was obviously annoyed with him, she couldn't help but admire the way the sun dappled on his snowy locks, kinda reminding her of the snow she had seen during the Russian mornings whenever (if ever) the weather was nice so the sun streaked from the misty clouds. She was also looking into his stormy gray eyes, shimmering with mirth, his handsomely boyish features and soon, it reached his lips, which curved in a smirk.

Sophia blushed slightly, looking away, flicking the chuckling male a glare, before facing him, "Alright seriously…Why are you here exactly?"

"It's morning your Highness and as your butler it's my duty to make sure you wake up early for your daily duties~!" chirped Grey, placing his usual grin on his face, making him look like an innocent child.

Sophia let out another groan, seething, "Where's Maria?" Grey shifted slightly before pointing to the side of the room, where Maria was there placing her breakfast on the small, but elegantly styled breakfast table. The scents of fragrant tea, toasts, cakes and pastries made her stomach clench in hunger but still a horrid headache raced on her temple, making her groan again as she placed a hand on the aching temple.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" Looking up, she saw Grey, now near her, his hand slightly outstretched but what she did notice was the slight worry on his face and it made her stare at him for a second before she shook her head and looked away, tossing the silken sheets aside before going to sit at the side of the bed, her slender white legs dangling.

Muttering an, "I'm alright…" she tried to stand.

_Oh dear, I still feel that damn headache again, _she thought, wincing as another throb which shook her as and she stumbled slightly, when she felt a pair wrap around her slim waist, keeping her steady. Looking up, she saw Grey holding on to her with a smirk on his face.

"Please do be careful, your Highness~" he said, looking at her rather gently, actually. And it made her heart race slightly at that gentle look in his eyes, feeling a burst of heat creep up her neck.

Seeing this Grey smirked again and said, "After all I couldn't bear if you were to fall and hurt that pretty face of yours~!"

Blushing again, she steadied herself before pushing him away gently, looking up with a frown on her pink lips, before turning away to hide her equally pink face, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." His hands went away from her hips and she sat on the bed, still looking away, "I just tripped a little that's all…"

"Oh~ Well someone's clumsy, aren't they~" Grey grinned when Sophia sent him a half-hearted glare from the corner of her eyes, another pout forming, before she turned to him.

"For your information, I am not clumsy! Hmph!" she huffed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. She felt herself twitch slightly when she heard him chuckle, so she turned herself again towards him, "What so funny, now?"

"My, my~ someone's lying…~" Grey leaned in slightly, until he was directly in front of her. She couldn't move but she could definitely feel her heartbeat quickening as she stared at his stormy gray eyes, the blood rushing to her rosy cheeks. Seeing that Grey's grin widened as he said, "I never knew you were quite the rebel, princess~"

Flushing again, she let out an annoyed huff, before looking away, glaring at the white-haired earl, "Well I never knew you were more annoying than I thought…" she muttered. Grey let out a giggle and waved it off.

"Well indeed, there really is more than meets the eyes, no, your Highness~"

Sophia merely sighed, proceeding to the rub the throbbing temple, _Honestly, my head hurts as it is and now Grey's here to make the matter worse as it is…_ Straightening herself, Sophia said, "I don't think I'll have breakfast today…"

Grey looked at her, blinking wide silver eyes, rather too innocently for Sophia's liking, "Oh? But why your Highness~ You need your breakfast after all~"

"I'm just not hungry and my head hurts a bit."

"I thought you said you tripped~"

She flinched slightly, only to hear him chuckle at her deepening scowl, _Damn it Sophia, stop letting him get to you._ But not able to think of a witty comeback, she simply settled with glaring at him, before plopping down of the bed again.

"Whatever…" she muttered, while she cursed herself for allowing herself to be in this state of mind. Meanwhile she really didn't notice Grey's grin slowly widening, while he stared at her; back turned to him, but he could definitely see from the side of her face the small blush and pout, he let out a casual sigh as we walked over to her.

"Well you dear princess, need to eat something~!" smirk widening again. "And as you butler, it is my responsibility to see that you eat, whether you like it or not."

"What are you-!" Sophia let out a large yelp when she suddenly found herself rolled on her back and in a flash was off the bed with Grey carrying her bridal-style. The young princess could not have been more mortified in her entire life; she turned her head and found Grey's face very, very near to hers, with that goddamn sexy smirk on his face. The heat of the morning was nothing compared to the heat creeping on her cheeks all the way down to her toes.

Finally able to clear her thoughts, she yelped and barked, "What on earth are you doing, you idiot!" She tried pushing him away, only to find his arms that held her shoulders and the back of her knees tightening as he just continued smiling at her, as if he wasn't carrying a flustered princess in his arms.

"As I've said, your Highness, I am your butler and it is my job to see that you are well-taken care of. By any means necessary~ " he mused, his silver eyes narrowing at the large grin. At that he began walking towards the breakfast table, Sophia saw Maria, who was looking with a mixture of shock and amusement at her young mistress's obviously blushing face.

Blushing again, she tried to compose herself, "W-Well either way, I'm perfectly capable of walking you know."

"I know~" Grey stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then put me down" she seethed, trying not to think of the fact that she was wearing only a pale pink silk nightgown, that reached to her knees.

"No can do, you Highness," he said, quite cheerfully.

"And why not?" she asked, grumpily, her brows furrowed.

"Because your Highness is experiencing a headache and of course, I should help her out.

Unable to respond at his rather gentlemanly (?) gesture, she simply contented herself with him carrying her like that, pouting and grumbling to herself. Finally Grey put her down gently on the soft, cushioned chair. Breakfast was really something she needed, as she let out a contented sigh, but still from the corner of her eyes, she still continued watching Grey, who stood at her side, dutifully, like what he did to her was something he does every second.

Maria suddenly appeared at her side, with a rose-painted porcelain teapot, "Good morning, your Highness. Would you like some tea?"

Sitting up, she took her matching teacup and saucer, bringing it closer for Maria to fill, "Good morning, Maria. And yes, I would dearly love some tea, thank you."

With that, Maria bobbed her head in understanding, "Of course, your Highness." The tea poured forth from the pot, onto the tea, almost appearing like some narrow, dark waterfall, the steam rising, meeting Sophia nose with its fragrance. Sophia calmed down at the familiar fragrance she loved so much.

"It's your usual, your Highness and your favorite, Earl Grey," piped Maria cheerfully, looking at the Princess with happily closed eyes, as she filled Sophia plate with breakfast.

Sophia nearly stopped herself from spitting out the tea, and simply flinched. From the corner of her eyes, she definitely saw Grey snickering, which made her blush and scowl.

This is going to be a long, long day…

**One Week and Three Days Later…**

Sophia was on the couch on her bedroom balcony, a stack of novels on the side table beside her, coupled with a pot of tea and sweets, as she continued reading the last chapter of the Spanish novel, _Don Quixote,_ completely absorbed in it, until the final page met her. It was a particularly warm weather in England today, so here she was dressed in the style of French dishabille, an elegant pale blue silk dressing gown, cut low enough it displayed a tiny bit of her beribboned, embroidered corset under a matching robe of deep blue velvet, sipping tea and reading all the books and novels she had bought during her travels.

Maria was out for the day, since Sophia decided that she needed to give Maria a day-off to visit her family in London. It's been officially a week since the day she had returned to England, a day she can never quite forget. First of course was seeing her half-homeland again, the next was meeting her beloved grandmother, who she had discovered from over a week of her stay here, had a mischievous side to her, not to mention something in storage for her, actually she had sorta discovered that when on the first day, she had appointed for Sophia's personal butler, none other than the guy, that practically annoyed her to no end, Charles Grey.

The said Earl being her personal butler was almost always right beside her, mocking, teasing and practically torturing her to no end. He would always be there to keep her company, to talk to her when Maria goes to do her errands and whenever she needed (not that she'll admit it) to have someone around so as not to feel lonely. She had to admit as much as she gets annoyed with him, she just can't hate him…

In fact, she was actually starting to warm up to him. Sure, she still finds him insufferable, enigmatic and annoying but she also began to see moments of him being quite gentlemanly, sweet and charming. Call her delusional but still, her heart even sometimes reacts differently around him. It felt both wanted and unwanted by the young royal.

Sighing she looked around to remind herself that these were the days, he wasn't around and she actually felt quite lonely. Still she shut the book with a small 'slam' and turned her head to the side where the other novels lay in a mini hill; leaning back she looked towards the sky, seeing the unusual blue instead of the normal gray. Actually she quite wanted the usual today, since it reminded her slightly of a certain Earl. Shaking it off, she though annoyed, _What's wrong with you, Sophia. Stop thinking about him, darn it! Still I'll admit I am a bit bored…That's right maybe I'm just bored! A nice walk around London might cure me of this annoyingly melancholic state_

Looking around, she noticed that under her specific orders, there was no one around. Suddenly an idea popped out of her head as she noticed her current solitude, a small rather mischievous smile its way up her pink mouth, whilst her blue eyes darted through the specific place in the eastern part of the castle where she had heard one of the maids gossiping about passageway where the castle good were delivered weekly.

Seeing that she didn't have anything planned for today and that no one was going to miss her while she was away, a thought ran in her mind, _Maybe I'll just sneak out for a few hours. It's not like anyone will know, right~. Plus I still haven't seen London for a good 10 years so I might as well take the tour without people ogling and watching me all the time._

So standing up from the velvet couch, she walked to her armoire where she began choosing her outfit. She decided on wearing an elegant blue Edwardian cashmere cape-like coat with a hood that reached just below her calves, the edges and opening was lined with ermine, an elegant pale blue satin bow at the base of her neck. The coat had golden buttons at the front, a pair of blue satin roses on each side and reached just below her calves. Beneath it she wore a pair of cuffed pinstriped dark blue shorts, a pair of white silk stockings under laced up thigh-high high-heeled black boots, a long sleeved white ruffled blouse and with a black velvet ribbon on the collar and a low-cut double-breasted black vest. Call it un-lady-like for a princess to wear something that revealed her legs but it makes the dagger she had strapped to her thigh easier to access. Besides it was concealed under the coat.

Well, she maybe a princess but she did she spent 10 years without proper guarding so she had thought herself (with the help of some tutors) how to fence, use swords and knives as well how to handle a gun. At a young age, to prove herself worthy of her family name, she had thought herself to be independent and strong, and not just be some helpless damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor to show up.

Lifting the skirts of her dressing gown, she looked down at the dagger strapped to her thigh. Releasing it from the catch, she held it in her palm and began to examine the item she had kept for the past 8 years. She had it made during her stay in Germany. The dagger; its blade an insidious wink of well-oiled steel, the hilt and pommel black with a golden insignia of a rose. It had a sheath of dark red leather, fitted with straps and buckles and at the top was the steel catch. It can be worn hilt-down and easily released onto her palm with only a flick of her thumb.

Dropping her dressing gown to the floor she began dressing and putting on her coat, carefully tucking in her pale gold hair in the hood. Finally lacing on the black boots, grabbing her satchel and putting on the matching gloves, she peeked out the door, relieved when she noticed there were no guards and quietly began walking towards the halls the east end of the castle.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh my~, my granddaughter is quite the mischievous one, is she not~?

"Yes, your Majesty." "Yes, your Majesty." Yes, your Majesty~."

"Grey~?"

"Yes, your Majesty~?"

"Please watche her like a hawk~?"

"Of course, your Majesty~"

**Time skip**

Sophia was walking around the streets, grateful that she hasn't been spotted by any of the guards and the fact that the people have never actually seen her close-up so they didn't recognized her, that and the hood covered the top part of her head.

London fairly boiled with activity and motion, the cobbled streets alive with the hustle and bustle of the daily denizens in their daily lives. Right above their heads, the sky was a surprising blue but it mingled with the dark fumes and smoke of the factories, the sun slightly visible in the puffy white clouds that drifted lazily across the blanket of cerulean.

Sophia traversed through the streets with an odd mixture of nostalgia, wonder and slight disgust. As much as she loved England, there were still things she really wanted to change in its true form. All around her people of all ages and classes went about with their usual businesses. Sophia saw some street urchins in tattered, filthy rags brushing past ladies who shopped attired in silks, velvets and furs, trailing behind them were their servants carrying boxes and bundles.

_London really hasn't changed much hasn't it…I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, _she though peering at the windows of the shops, looking at the merchandises, the clothes and the likes.

Soon she found herself in a rather more isolated part, somewhere in the eastern end. The only sounds she could hear were the clicking of her high heels. Her senses heightening, she decided to be cautious in these parts now. After all, who knows what could happen. Eyes darting, she tried to walk in a dignified yet brisk manner. All of a sudden she felt a pair of eyes that seemed to have been watching her for some time now, so ever-so-slightly she turned her head slightly, only to be met with an empty position.

Frowning, she turned around again and began walking, knowing full well whoever that was, might still be there.

As she continued her walk, she was about to cross a small isolated alleyway that was in between two large buildings, slightly darkening the location, when suddenly a man with a fedora and dark brown suit, blocked her way.

" `Ello, luv, my, my aren't you a pretty little thing now~" he drawled, brown eyes sparkling as he took in Sophia's fair features. Signing as a though ran in her mind, _Great I try to get away from one jerk only to run into another one. _

"Good afternoon, sir. If you'll be so kind as to let me through" she muttered 'politely' as she can, walking towards the unblocked left part, only to be stopped by his arm leaning on the wall. Casting a side ward glance, she could see that lecherous smirk on his face as he looked at Sophia.

The brunette leaned on to the wall while he used on of his legs to block the entire path, as Sophia frowned, which made the hooligan chuckle, "Oh come now, poppet, don't be like that~ That frown won't do that lovely face of yours any justice. Why don't you come with us?"

Sophia still with her deadpanned expression, lifted an eyebrow at his question/suggestion, "Us?"

At that Sophia felt someone hold onto her shoulders, looking over them, she saw a blonde with blue jacket over a white shirt, his smirk identical to his partner's. Sophia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Smirking, the blond, leaned down, and he said against her ear, his breath stank of ale and garlic, "Now, now, sweetheart, why don't you do what we say and if you be a good little girl we won't hurt you, alright? After all we don't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

Sighing again, Sophia said in a calm, dignified tone, "Here's another suggestion, you two let me go, I walk away and we forget everything that's happened." A smirk made its way up her pink lips as she said, this time conceitedly, "After all I wouldn't want to ruin your already ruined faces~."

"Why you little bitch!" the blonde growled, his hand tightening around her shoulders.

"Calm down, Monty. Don't tell your letting this little girl get to you? What can she do, eh?" mocked the brunette.

"Tch!"

"And besides, beauties like these come around very rare these days," the brunette said, coming closer, only to grab a stray golden curl on her shoulder, fiddling it with his thumb and forefingers as a smirk came. "I'm betting she's from a noble house."

"Maybe after we're done playing with her, we can hold her for ransom" suggested the blonde, looking down at the right now blood-boiling Sophia.

"Not a bad idea there, old chap. But of course, we'll have to show the little lady a fun time." His face was near hers now and was looking into her glazed bored blue orbs still looking at him impassively, almost like she stifled a yawn, before whispering, "After all I do love my women…feisty." A maniacal laugh emerged.

The brunette proceeded to take of her hood off her head, revealing Sophia's pale amber gold hair, which pleased the two hooligans more, "Well, well, you're prettier when you have that hood off. Don't worry doll…" he then reached for the bow of her coat. "That hood won't be the only thing that's going away~!"

"…Doll?" was all Sophia said, before in a swift motion brought one heeled boot on the foot of the blonde, faintly hearing the man's toe bones crack. Yelling in pain, the blonde, dropped his weapon, giving Sophia the chance to grab the man's arm. Twisting her body, slightly to the right and effectively throwing the poor man at his partner who managed to dodged his body but it didn't help the blonde much for his body went crashing into the wall of one of the buildings, eventually flopping down on the dirty ground with a small trail of blood on his mouth and forehead.

Meanwhile his partner was too shocked to take notice of Sophia who charged at him and being defenseless, only managed a pained cry as she bought her knee on his crotch and in the momentum, reached under her coat and unbuckled her dagger, before proceeding to use her elbow to upper-cut him in the chin, only to use it again to knock him straight in the face into the wall.

Sophia wasted no time, to back him against the said wall. He was about to slump and sit when he found the tip of Sophia's dagger lifting him up by the chin, drawing a little blood, so that he stood on his tip-toes. He looked into her eyes which sparkled, as he gulped, shivering at this young girl, who for her height can give quite a blow. Sophia simply smiled as she leaned forward, before whispering.

"Don't you ever, ever, call me doll again~"

Trembling the man, simply nodded his head, his mouth open but he couldn't yell because he knew that the girl in front of him could easily slit his throat if even a single sound came from it. Much to his shock, Sophia smiled sweetly and chimed, "Good~"

Withdrawing the weapon from his chin but not before flicking it so that it gave a small wound on his neck, Sophia slipped the dagger back in its place and adjusted her hood so that it covered her head again. The brunette flinched when she turned towards him and casting him an innocent smile said, "Thank you for you cooperation, gentlemen. Good day. ~" Only to walk away from the stunned man but not before walking on the body of his unconscious partner who was lying on her way.

As she was walking away, she pouted and muttered, "I hate it when exploring turns ugly." Letting out a sigh, "Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" Soon the dreary London sun, met her again as she found herself back on the main road.

**Meanwhile…**

Grey let out a whistle as he examined looked Sophia's retreating figure walking through the crowd, before looking at the two hooligans she had just beaten up. He couldn't hold back a smirk but he did hold back a laugh, turning to his partner who was watching as well, "Did you see that Phipps? I'm telling you that Princess is getting more and more interesting by the minute."

Phipps stood there, his stoic expression wavered slightly when he saw her Highness beat the shit out of a pair of delinquents she had just encountered. He and Grey were about to take care of them but Grey stopped him and told him to wait for a second to see if the princess will do something interesting and indeed she did. Still his expression returned, "Well I must say her Highness is quite capable of protecting herself."

"Capable? She practically knocked the bloody shit out of those lunatics," chortled Grey, looking at Sophia again who was at the park this time.

Sighing Phipps turned to his counterpart, the chicken on his head clucking whilst it slept,"Why did you have to drag me into this again? You're her personal butler."

"True but it's not like you had anything better to do anyway. ~"

His smirk widened at he continued looking at the petite frame of the young princess. It's been a week from now since he had met the granddaughter of the Queen and he had to admit, she was interesting…Very interesting. She was the type who seemed to be more than meets the eye and as cliché as he'll call himself later for thinking this but she was…different.

Well she carried herself with grace and poise befitting her role and yet at the same time she's proven more than just a pretty face. _Well she does have quite a pretty face, indeed~, _he thought, smirking as he leaned against the tree as he watched her walk through the park she had entered.

Well any idiot would be either lying or maybe be truly stupid if they didn't say the Princess was quite the beauty. Her pale amber hair shown through the hood in little silky ringlets, her jewel-blue eyes would always shine whether it would be either of satisfaction as she talked with her dear maid, Maria or annoyance when she would talk with him. She had this pretty little pink mouth he would find quite irresistible, either it formed that rare but radiant smile or that ill-tempered but amusing pout she showed when she sees him. Accompanied with those rosy cheeks, which tinged a bright crimson during their little 'arguments', he considered her quite special.

Suddenly Sophia stopped from her walking and darted her head to his direction, causing him to retreat his head and lean in more into the shadow, lest he be seen but still keep an eye on her. He held back as chuckle when she pouted and narrowed her eyes to his direction, as if she had seen him through the tree. He waited until she turned her head and walked away. Still grinning, he then turned to Phipps who was still standing behind him and said, "Phipps why don't you go back to the palace."

Phipps raised his eyebrows at Grey's remark, "You were the one who dragged me all the way here only to have me go back." He sighed as he briefly rubbed his temple.

He then turned to his fully, his hands at the back of his head, casually saying, "Well you have a lot of work back at the palace, don't you. Why don't you hand over the duty of watching her Highness to me," adding a wink

Phipps stared blankly, before saying in a deadpanned but suspicious voice, "You're being awfully considerate today, Grey. Have you eaten something?"

The silver-haired young man simply pouted before proceeding to cross his arms over his chest, huffing, "Geez, I do you a favor and you deadpan me like that! Hmph! I just thought of it that's all."

Once again Phipps sighed, as he looked at Grey, knowing full well that he might be up to something. And he knew quite well who Grey had his eyes on. "Alright Grey, I'll be going back to the Palace and I'll leave this task to you."

"Okay ~ Say hello to John Brown and Her Majesty for me~" he chimed, a wide innocent grin plastered on his face, waving his hand in a farewell gesture.

"Alright, try not to get into trouble…" Phipps was about to walk away when he turned slightly sideward to Grey, his face as serious as always. "And Grey try not to do anything to her Highness."

"Fine, fine, I won't do anything that will upset her Highness~" he drawled, raising both his hands in a 'I-surrender' fashion.

**Later…**

Sophia was sitting at the small table of the café, the balcony overlooking the river of Thames as she sipped her Earl Grey tea, along with a serving of sweets. Her eyes watching the golden glow of the setting sun through the horizon. It's strange but the sunset in London was quite different from the one she had seen through the other rivers. She had seen one on the Danube, the Po and Piave, the Moskva and the Seine as well as the ones on the Rhine and the Manzanares; all were beautiful, still the one she sees in the Thames never failed to make her smile softly.

_Must be nostalgia, _she thought, taking a small sip of her tea delicately, watching as the sun gave one final wink of gold and orange before finally disappearing, making the river appear black in the darkness. The light soon disappeared enveloping her in a velvety blue with only the oil lamps as the only way of illumination through the night.

Her mind then began to wander, enjoying this kind of peace once in a while, grateful that no one knows who she is or her position in this country. She then began to blankly play with the few crumbs on her plate, not noticing that a certain someone has moved in front of her, his right arm on the back of the chair, supporting his body as he leaned in.

"Looks like someone is bored without me. ~"

Mind snapping back into reality, she turned her gaze upwards only to see that insufferable Earl in front of her, his own left hand balancing a delicate cup of the same tea by the saucer.

"G-Grey! What are you doing here!?" she gasped, her right eye twitching, as her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

She was answered by a slight chuckle, before motioning to the ornately brocaded silk cushioned seat with its wrought iron frame, "Is this seat taken~?"

She huffed turning her head, muttering, "No it's not. Take it if you want." _I knew there was something wrong while I was walking, _her mind ranted, hearing then the sound of the chair move as he sat down right in front of her. His silvery beckon stare seemed to work as she soon turned to his directions, meeting his gaze head-on; Silver meeting Sapphire.

Soon a rather awkward staring contest began, as she soon found herself trying to get into his mind again. _Seriously why can't I read him! I mean I know what he's thinking but I just…just…Ugh!, _she though annoyed. Wel it's not like she can't, it's just she doesn't want to. The way he was looking at her, that smirk of his was, all of it was practically boring into her, making her uncomfortably warm. Sophia shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but refused to give up ground. Ultimately though, her gaze shifted to look elsewhere, a slight tint of crimson tingling her cheeks. It was as if he was, dare she say, 'undressing her with his eyes', she soon found her cheeks heating up again. _Oh god, Sophia when did you learn to think like that?!_

Charles simply chuckled again, swirling the tea with his an elegant motion of his gloved hand, as he took a sip, still staring at her.

Sophia, unable to take all this, places her porcelain cup on the saucer, a small huff escaping her pouted lips, nose slightly in the air defensively, "Well…?"

"Well what?"

Sophia felt her twitch at the young male's coy attempts, "You know what I mean! I asked you what are you doing here?" she snapped.

Grey laughed again and leaned forward, his eyes glistening, "Actually I should be the one to ask you that question, Princess~" he purred, amused to see the young blonde frown at the name. "I mean what's a princess like you doing out here?!"

Huffing, Sophia glared at him and said defiantly, "Well I just thought I should go out and see what London is like now."

"And did you enjoy your little adventure ~? Did you like what you see?" he asked, propping on his elbows on the table, his palm against his cheek.

"Yes and no," she answered smoothly, sipping her tea, looking over her cup at the Earl before answering again, "That's my final answer."

"As you wish, your Highness~ But either way, don't you know it's dangerous for a young woman to be walking in the streets all alone?" his gaze then turned appreciative as he eyed Sophia's face. "Especially one as beautiful as you, your Highness." His tone turned out huskier than the usual and once again she felt the unfamiliar warmth, the stupidly annoying but persistent fluttering in the pits of her stomach.

"Hmph! Well…whatever! I can handle myself, thank you very much," she huffed, the rather evident crimson on her cheeks, as she looked away.

"I'm sure you can~" he muttered softly, through his tea-drinking; soft enough for her not to hear what he had said but loud enough for her to know that he had said something, so she snapped her eyes back to him in a glare and growled, "What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing~" he chirped, smiling cheerfully like an innocent child. She replied with a glare and a small huff.

Soon another silence ensued between them and since she doesn't want to be mocked again, she decided to place her gaze elsewhere which didn't work since she could feel his gaze staring straight into her. Flushing unconsciously, she tried to break it by asking (stuttering), "W-Well…what about you?"

"What about me ~? Oh, don't tell me your Highness loves me and now wants to know everything about me ~? Well let's see…" he grinned, before turning thoughtful, his forefinger curling on his chin as he smiled at her mischievously.

Sophia felt her cheeks heat in indignation, frustration and embarrassment, "W-what?! No way! That's not what I meant! I meant was, why are you here? What are you doing here? And why are you following me?"

"Uhm, do I have to answer all of them one by one even if the answers are all the same~?" he asked innocently, his grin childishly adorable (not that she'll admit it, of course)

"T-That's for you to decide but…whatever," she hissed, her head turning slightly to the left to hide the small streak of red forming across her nose.

"Well~ Alright, the answer is quite simply actually," he chirped cheerfully before leaning forward, his elbows on the table as he looked deep into her eyes, whilst his narrowed as his smirk widened. "I'm your butler, after all~."

"Obviously…" she muttered. _Stop reminding me. _She soon found a single finger raised pressing against her lips.

"Ah~ Please your Highness, let me finish~" She found herself heating up again, _Damn that smirk of his_, she cursed internally.

He then continued, his smile never leaving "As I was saying, I'm your butler and my orders from the Queen are to make sure her dear granddaughter is safe from harm~"

Hearing this, Sophia relaxed slightly and proceeded to lean against the chair, her teacup delicately hanging from her fingers as she sighed petulantly, "Fine, I guess that's alright."

Grey's grin widened. "Well~ Anyway your Highness, do you want to go back now?" he asked, his silvery orbs still looking at Sophie who wasn't looking at him but was rather staring at the river of Thames, watching the other side of it, the occasional boat that passed by, breaking the light-reflected water. Even with the Earl's question, she still didn't look at him but she did turn her attention towards her tea.

"No, let's just stay here for a bit," she looked at Big Ben. The looming architecture indicating the time was only 7:00 P.M. "Besides it's still pretty early. The walk back to Buckingham is only 2 hours."

"As you wish, your Highness~" with a snap of his fingers, Sophia was surprised when a waiter rolled in a silver trolley laden with cakes, pastries, jams, scones and tarts before bowing to Grey who merely smiled at her.

Clapping his gloved hands together, the white-haired noble chimed cheerfully, "Well since we'll be staying here for a bit, do you mind if I have a bit of a snack while we wait~ ?" Sophia mentally sweat dropped when she heard the word 'bit'.

_A bit, _she thought, her jaws trying hard not to slack from disbelief. "Uhm…no" she answered, letting out an exasperated sigh, watching his expression turn like that of a child in a carnival.

"Yay~" at that he began eating one of the desserts in a second, which followed another and another and another, whilst Sophia looked on, trying hard not to show her smile.

_Well I guess, he does have that adorable side of him._

**Later**

The tunnel seemed darker; more ominous somehow, granted that it was already nighttime and it was day when she went through here. Their only illumination was the oil lamp that she had hidden in the bushes of the entrance; the only sounds were the nearly soundless light tapping of their feet on the cobbled path.

Despite the atmosphere, Sophia really wasn't really paying any of it; rather she was paying more attention to the young man right beside her, to be more specific the young man right beside her, clutching onto her cloak like his life was at stake. Grey wasn't certainly like himself right now; he was looking around nervously, his mouth normally forming a grin or a smirk was in a thin line. And was his gloved hand shaking?

"Well this place certainly became more creepier, it's almost like a ghost is going to jump out at any second," she mumbled to herself, unprepared for the hand that previously clutching her cloak, suddenly attaching itself to her shoulder instead causing her to flinch.

"Don't say that!" said Grey, his hand tightening around her shoulder. Sophia looked at him in disbelief for a second before the realization dawned on her and she tried hard not to giggle.

She turned to him, her blue eyes curious (though she already knew the answer), "Don't tell me you're actually scared that a ghost will pop out at any second?" A single eyebrow raised at him.

"W-what? N-No!" he replied in a tone that was a mixture of shock and annoyance. Sophia's look still remained but still she couldn't stop that tiny smile from forming on her lips.

"Don't tell me you're actually afraid of ghost now, are you Grey?" she asked mischievously which made her butler let out a huff and a pout, but still kept his hand on her shoulder.

"I 'am not!"

"Oh really~?" _Oh how the tables have turned~ _she thought, trying not to laugh too much.

"Hmph! Yes, really! After all I only believe in the things I cut with my sword!" huffed Grey, looking away with a not-too-amused face. Sophia continued staring at him blankly but her mind began thinking, _Yup he's definitely scared! Who knew he could be so…cute?_ Suddenly she stopped herself in mid-thinking, flushing at her thoughts. _What the hell, Sophie?! Did you just call him cute?!_

Shaking her head, she turned her head away from him to hide the small flush; she let out a sigh before she took his hand off her shoulder and into hers. Grey looked at her with slightly widened aye, blinking in slight surprise at her actions. Still she refused to meet his gaze so she began walking, her hand still holding hers.

"W-We still have to keep moving forward, s-so I can't have you holding onto my shoulder. I-I guess you just have to hold my hand instead! Got it?!" she managed to mutter.

"It's not like I'm scared, you know!" said Grey, a pout still on his face, a tiny glare staring into her, as he attempted to snatch away his hand when a they heard a small scurry down the tunnel and immediately Grey leapt towards her, his hand clutched hers as he looked at the direction of the sound, shaking slightly while his other hand inching towards his saber hilt. "O-on second thought I 'am your butler after all and keeping this close distance will make sure that you're safe right?" he added, trying to keep his cool.

"Of course~" Sophia said, smiling slightly as they begin to continue through the tunnel.

Finally they reached the corridor where at the end, were the crates that hid the secret corridor, which meant just around that corner was the door that lead straight through the main hallway. Sophia felt Grey relax when it began to light up again so she turned off the lamp and she gingerly let go off his hand.

But as she was about to turn, her eyes widened as she stopped in mid-stride when she saw that there were GUARDS at the door! And they weren't there before! She let out a gasp which though was quiet caught the guard's attention who looked at her and began to walk towards their direction. Mortified, Sophia reacted on instinct she turned to Grey and pushed him, much to his surprise, towards the crates.

"Hey, what's wrong no-?" Sophia covered his mouth with her hand, and looked behind, seeing the shadows nearing and nearing. _Oh god, please no! Don't come any closer;_ she begged in her mind, holding her breath and much to her utter relief, she finally let it out when she saw that they moved away. _Whoo~ That was a close one. _

"Oh my~…" she heard Grey whisper, so she turned to him and she saw that he was smirking and looking at her rather suggestively. "You just can't seem to keep your hands off me, huh? I didn't know you liked me that much~"

That that was when the current situation dawned one her; She was here with Grey, in a semi-private dark corner of the room and worse of all she was seemingly pinning him to the wall. A very pregnant silence once again fell over them but with each second, Sophie could definitely feel all her blood rush to her head.

So blushing to the roots of her pale blond hair, she leapt away from him with a small squeak and her hands flew in front of her, waving them in defense as she stuttered an explanation, "I-I-I d-didn't mean that! I-It was just a spur of the moment, that's all and…uhm…" she simply lowered her head, still red, muttering, "N-Never mind."

Grey merely hummed happily whilst he watched the young princess, still avoiding eye contact, muttering something while bashfully twirling a lock of hair.

"Alright, your Highness~" Sophia looked up at him again. The Earl's gaze held hers for a little longer and gradually, the longer they stared, the narrower Sophia's gaze became with suspicion and anxiousness. When she was about to inquire what he was staring at so intently, a devious smile began to form on his lips.

"Hm." Was all he said before he grabbed a hold of one of her wrist and began to drag her off somewhere.

"W-What? Wait! Where on earth are you taking me?" Yuuka asked feverously.

Grey then turned to her, placing a gloved finger on his lips as he winked at her, making a 'please be quiet' motion, "Your Highness, please lower your voice~. After all, we don't want to be caught now, do we~?" He giggled when she hastily placed a hand on her mouth, looking away again in embarrassment.

"T-Then where are you taking me?" she whispered frantically when the Earl began dragging her to one of the doors that led through another corridor, only to ignore her as he turned left to find another and again led her through the hallway again, turning right then left again until they reached a large door where he went inside through another, this time a slightly darker one but surprisingly Grey didn't seem affected by the faintly ominous surroundings but instead continued to walk up the spiral staircase lit by candelabras until finally they reached the top .

"We're here~" he announced cheerfully. Sophia then yanked her wrist away from his and began massaging it as she glared at the white-haired male, _Damn he has a tight grip!_

"Where exactly?" she asked resentfully. Grey merely smiled and opened the door. At that Sophia felt her jaw slack in shock as she stared at where she was.

It was her room! It was the inside of the front room of her bedroom. She recognized the luxurious rose, gold and cream interior, the lavishly appointed furniture, the pale pink and cream velvet upholstered sofas and the white mahogany wood. She stepped in, still looking around and then turned to Grey who was still grinning at her, as she shook the surprise of her head.

"H-How did you-?" she stuttered, only for Grey to smile calmly and lean forward. She backed away slightly, her hand flying to the edge of her coat, which made Grey chuckle but stop.

"As a member of the Queen's Private Secretarial Officers, as well as the butler of her Highness, I'm obligated to know every nook and cranny in her Highness's room even the ones her Highness herself doesn't know~" he answered, rather professionally but still giving her a wink, which made her blush slightly.

Sighing she felt relief gush through her; at least she wasn't caught. Her eyes then met Greys again before she turned away, too tired to engage in another bout with him, so she turned her gaze at the clock noticing it was already 9:30.

"Maria will be back any minute now," she muttered, turning to Grey who smiled and bowed.

"Then I guess it's my turn to take my leave~" he turned to the secret passageway again but not before turning and giving Sophia smile/smirk, "Goodnight, your Highness~"

"G-Goodnight, Grey," she said.

"'Charles' would do, you know~

"F-Fine…Goodnight Charles." He smiled then left, the passageway door closing as he did so.

Sophia just stood there for a brief moment, before sighing, as she placed both her hands on her cheek, slapping them slightly as she looked at the closed wall/door thinking, _No, you can't Sophie. You just can't fall for him…"_

**A.N**

**Nyaaaah~! Fourth Chapter finish! I'm sorry for those who are following for the long wait. But I have school now, so I can't update as much as I used to but I'll do my best. Anywho, I also recommend my new fanfic. This time AloisXOC. Please Review, thanks! This Chapter is is kinda lame so please bare with me...  
**

**Oh another thing I'd like to add is that Sophie's not a Mary-sue. Sure, she's smart and strong but it also makes her arrogant, overly-confidant, competitive and is slightly a perfectionist. She tends to be blunt, seemingly haughty and proud but she cares about the people she is close to more than anything int he whole world.**

**XOXO~ **


End file.
